


Von trägen Momenten

by kamelientee



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelientee/pseuds/kamelientee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Felix nach Hause kommt, ruft ihn seine Mutter sofort in die Küche.</p>
<p>(für das Adventswichteln 2014 im deutsch_fandom auf Livejournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Von trägen Momenten

Als Felix nach Hause kommt, ruft ihn seine Mutter sofort in die Küche. Er überlegt kurz, ob er so tun soll, als hätte er sie nicht gehört; er ist müde und ihm tun alle Knochen weh. Wenn sie ihn jetzt bittet, ihm beim Kochen oder beim Abwasch oder beim Putzen oder beim Wäschefalten zu helfen, kann er für nichts mehr garantieren.

Das heißt: Er kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass er nicht einfach umfällt und einschläft.

Seine Tasche landet meilenweit von der Ecke entfernt, in die er sie eigentlich werfen wollte, aber er hat jetzt auch keine Lust, sich nochmal zu bücken und sie ordentlich hinzulegen. Stattdessen trottet er in die Küche.

„Ah, Felix, gut, dass du da bist“, begrüßt ihn seine Mutter, bevor er irgendein Wort sagen kann. Sein Hirn arbeitet aber auch sehr langsam – vermutlich hätte es noch zehn Minuten gedauert, bis er irgendeine Art der Begrüßung hervorgebracht hätte. „Nimm bitte deinen Freund hier mit in dein Zimmer. Er hat schon zwei Gläser auf den Boden geworfen, weil er mir beim Spülen helfen wollte.“

Felix‘ langsames Hirn hat natürlich auch nicht bemerkt, dass da noch jemand uncharakteristisch verlegen am Tisch sitzt.

„Hey, Felix.“

Sam winkt und grinst schief, während Felix versucht, seinen Blick zu fokussieren. Sam. Klar. Weil ihm auch keine einzige Minute Ruhe vergönnt ist.

„Steh nicht nur so rum, Felix“, schilt seine Mutter und wedelt mit dem Topfschwamm, nur, um kleine Seifenblasen auf der Ablage zu verteilen. „Nimm ihn mit, bevor er unsere ganze Einrichtung zerstört!“

Sam steht auf und stopft die Hände so tief wie möglich in die Hosentaschen.

„Tschuldigung, Mrs. Ferne“, sagt er und trottet zu Felix, der allein aus Müdigkeit nicht bis in alle Unendlichkeit mit den Augen rollt.

„Na, komm schon“, sagt er stattdessen und zieht Sam am Ärmel mit sich aus der Küche.

Zum Glück hat er bei seinem missglückten Taschenwurf die Ecke nicht getroffen; das erspart ihm einen großen Umweg und bringt ihn in die hervorragende Situation, sich nur danach bücken zu müssen. Das ist allerdings auch schon schwer genug und er überlegt kurz, ob er sich nicht einfach mit dem Gesicht zuerst auf die Tasche werfen und liegen bleiben soll.

Wenigstens ist Sam pflegeleicht und trottet ihm wortlos weiter in sein Zimmer hinterher, wo er die Ecke diesmal sogar trifft und auch seinen zweiten Plan in die Tat umsetzt: sich mit dem Gesicht zuerst fallen zu lassen. Allerdings auf’s Bett – damit es nicht ganz so weh tut.

„Setz dich“, nuschelt er ins Kissen und wedelt schwach in die generelle Richtung, in der er eine nicht zugemüllte Sitzmöglichkeit vermutet.

„Äh“, macht Sam unentschlossen von irgendwo hinter ihm und raschelt einige Sekunden lang mit dem Berg Kleidung, der Felix‘ Stuhl blockiert, bevor er es scheinbar aufgibt und sich neben Felix auf das Bett fallen lässt.

Und nichts sagt.

Felix seufzt ins Kissen, setzt sich aber dann doch wieder auf, um zu sehen, was Sam da ausbrütet.

„Was is‘ los?“, fragt er schließlich, denn Sam ist ihm doch ein bisschen zu still heute.

„Nix“, antwortet Sam natürlich. Es ist immer ‚nix‘, wenn man einen von ihnen fragt. Oh, ihr wart wochenlang im Wald verschwunden? Geht’s euch gut? Ach, es ist nix. Euer Freund ist verschollen? Geht’s euch gut? Es ist gar nix, es ist alles in Ord—

„Es ist nur wegen Mia“, sagt Sam und Felix lässt sich mit einem entnervten Stöhnen hinterrücks aufs Bett fallen, was eine wesentlich weniger gute Idee ist, als sich mit dem Kopf zuerst im Kissen zu begraben. Erstens kann er nämlich das Elend der Welt noch ganz deutlich vor sich sehen. Und zweitens kann er so nicht einfach tun, als wäre er mitten im Gespräch eingeschlafen.

Natürlich ist es wegen Mia. Alles, was Sam stört, ist wegen Mia.

Nein, das ist unfair.

Aber so kommt es ihm nun mal vor.

„Und wenn ich daheim bin, muss ich immer an das andere Universum denken und an Sammy, und“, er bricht ab und wirft resignierend die Hände in die Luft. Sie haben diese ganzen Geschichten schon hunderttausend Mal durchgesprochen. Und immer mit dem gleichen, entmutigenden Ergebnis, dass sie einfach versuchen müssen, damit klarzukommen, und dass es im Moment wichtiger ist, Andy zu finden. Aber genau deswegen muss Sam auch gar nicht mehr sagen.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, sagt Felix. Jedes Mal, wenn er zu Hause ist und jedes Mal, wenn er Oscar sieht, wird er schmerzlich an das andere Universum erinnert. Das macht auf Dauer keinen Spaß. Und den anderen geht es natürlich ganz genauso.

„Deswegen bin ich hier.“

Sam sieht verlegen nach unten und fängt an, das verblichene Muster auf Felix‘ Bettwäsche mit dem Zeigefinger nachzumalen. Es gefällt Felix gar nicht, ihn so zu sehen, aber er kann doch auch nichts daran ändern. Sie können alle nichts daran ändern. Alles, was diese Unterhaltungen bewirken, ist ein verdammtes schlechtes Gewissen bei Felix, weil er sie alle in diese Sache hineingezogen hat.

Und egal, wie häufig sie auf ihn zugehen, unangemeldet bei ihm auftauchen oder sich einfach nur zum Mittagessen zu ihm an den Tisch setzen – er wird das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihm die Schuld für alles geben und dass sie alle glücklicher wären, wenn er seine erbärmlichen Magieversuche hätte bleiben lassen.

„Weil du weißt, was ich meine“, fügt Sam schließlich hinzu und streicht die Bettwäsche glatt. Wenn sie ihm böse sind, lassen sie es ihn wenigstens nicht spüren. Nicht mehr.

Felix seufzt und streckt sich ein bisschen, um mit der Hand gegen Sams Schulter stoßen zu können.

„Das wird schon alles wieder“, sagt er, obwohl er es selbst nicht richtig glaubt und auch nicht weiß, wie sie den ganzen Kram wieder hinbiegen sollen.

Vielleicht nimmt Sam das anders wahr oder vielleicht reicht es ihm ja auch schon, einfach wieder eine Ermutigung zu hören, denn er dreht sich abrupt zu Felix um und rutscht ein Stück näher an ihn heran – wodurch er die so schön glattgezogene Bettdecke wieder verknittert.

Felix würde sich auch wesentlich mehr über das blöde, fröhliche Grinsen freuen, das wieder seinen Platz auf Sams Gesicht gefunden hat, wenn er nicht so fürchterlich müde wäre. Wenn er jetzt die Augen schließen würde, wäre er vermutlich auf der Stelle eingeschlafen. Wäre es sehr unhöflich, einfach einzuschlafen? Wie gut muss man mit jemandem befreundet sein, um einzuschlafen, während man fröhlich angegrinst wird?

Felix presst die Augen aufeinander und reibt sich ein paar Mal fest über das Gesicht. Vielleicht hält ihn das noch ein bisschen länger wach.

„Hast du gesehen, wie Mr. Bates versucht, sich bei Jake einzuschleimen?“, fragt Sam und piekst Felix in den Arm. „Hast du?“

Scheint ja wieder alles in bester Ordnung zu sein bei Sam. Vermutlich ist das aber auch nur eine Verdrängungstaktik, die Felix selbst nicht so ganz zu beherrschen scheint.

Vielleicht erklärt das ja auch die Unterschiede zwischen Sams Lebensstil und seinem eigenen.

Und er sollte auch dringend mal dieses fürchterliche Heulender-Wolf-vor-Mond-Poster entsorgen, das glücklicherweise sowieso schon halb von der Wand gefallen ist. Es ist doch erstaunlich, welche neuen Perspektiven man auf sein eigenes Zimmer bekommt, wenn man sich nicht sofort die Decke über den Kopf zieht, sobald man zu Hause angekommen ist.

„Jake hat so“, Sam zieht das Wort ganz lang und breitet die Arme aus, „so sehr die Arschkarte gezogen.“

Felix will darüber gar nicht lachen – Jakes Mutter und Mr. Bates, da kann er sich ganz genau vorstellen, wie grauenvoll Jake das finden muss. Aber Sams Lachen ist ansteckend und deshalb amüsieren sie sich beide über alle möglichen Szenarien, in denen Jakes Horror über alles, was mit Mr. Bates zu tun hat, eine Rolle spielt, bis ihnen die Tränen kommen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, verkündet Sam schließlich und plumpst hinterrücks neben Felix auf das Bett. „Armer Jake!“

Felix kichert noch eine Weile über die Vorstellung, dass Mr. Bates Jake morgens das Schulbrot schmiert und ihn dann mit zur Schule nimmt.

„Ja, wirklich. Armer Jake“, stimmt er schließlich zu und holt ein paar Mal tief Luft, um nicht mehr lachen zu müssen. Es funktioniert nicht; er kichert trotzdem weiter.

Neben ihm reibt sich Sam die Augen, lacht aber auch noch leise weiter. Es tut gut, mal ein paar Minuten nicht über all die ungewissen Dinge nachdenken zu müssen, die sie noch erwarten werden.

„Mann, jetzt bin ich auch müde“, sagt Sam schließlich und streckt sich, als wolle er gleich auf Felix‘ Bett einschlafen.

„Dann weißt du jetzt, wie’s mir schon die ganze Zeit geht.“

„Kannst du nicht irgendwie die Rolladen runterzaubern? Es ist total hell hier drin. Viel zu hell zum Schlafen!“

„Ich kann die Rolladen in Brand stecken, wenn dir das weiterhelfen würde.“

Sam lacht wieder.

„Dann wär’s ja noch heller!“, ruft er und wirft sich den Arm über die Augen. Felix stößt ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, was ihn noch mehr zum Lachen bringt.

„Ja, ach nee, du Schlaumeier.“

„Kannst du wenigstens ein bisschen Platz machen, damit ich nicht gleich vom Bett falle?“, fragt Sam, als er sich wieder beruhigt hat, und rutscht so nah an Felix heran, dass er ihn sogar wirklich ein Stück zur Seite schiebt.

„Hey, das ist mein Bett!“, ruft Felix und hält dagegen, so gut es eben in seinem erschöpften, vom Lachen ganz zittrigen Zustand geht.

„Okay, Waffenstillstand?“

„Waffenstillstand“, willigt Felix ein und merkt, wie er wieder schläfrig wird, sobald sie still daliegen und das ganze Adrenalin – oder was auch immer es ist; er hat in der Schule nicht mehr so gut aufgepasst in letzter Zeit – aufhört, durch seinen Körper zu pumpen.

So, hier, wäre es wirklich ganz einfach, zu vergessen, was sie in den letzten Wochen alles erlebt haben. Es wäre wirklich ganz einfach, so zu tun, als wären sie ganz normale Teenager, deren größte Sorge ist, dass die Mutter ihres Freundes was mit einem Lehrer angefangen hat. Und es wäre wirklich ganz einfach, sorgenfrei eine Runde zu schlafen.

Immer vorausgesetzt, dass Sam sich nicht angewöhnt hat, im Schlaf wild um sich zu schlagen.

„Weck mich, wenn deine Mutter das Essen fertig hat“, murmelt Sam irgendwo gegen seine Schulter.

Felix will noch sagen, dass seine Mutter doch gar nichts kochen wird, aber irgendwie ist das ja auch nicht wichtig.

Und da ist er auch schon eingeschlafen.


End file.
